


Please?

by p_dottie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_dottie/pseuds/p_dottie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic request on my tumblr for Lapidot with a kiss on the neck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please?

Lapis was curled up into a tight ball at the far corner of her cell in the control room, peeking out from between her crossed arms at Peridot while she piloted the ship.

She supposed this wasn’t so bad: she had her own space, a bit of room to move about (even if it was limited), and Peridot made for some… acceptable company, at least.

It could be worse. She could be stuck in similarly close quarters with Jasper. Who knows what the brute would try to do to her while she was weak.

“Can I come out? Just for a little bit? It’s really cramped in here, and after being stuck in that mirror for so long, it would be nice to have a little room to stretch my legs. I won’t try anything, promise! Please?” Lapis was really going out on a limb with her request, but she didn’t really have much to lose.

“Look, I don’t know what crime you committed, but it had to be rather horrendous to warrant trapping you on that miserable hunk of rock. So you won’t be getting any sympathy from me.” Peridot didn’t even turn around to address her; she just kept on with what she was doing, visor lighting up a neon green as she skimmed lines of code faster than Lapis could keep up.

The captive gem sighed heavily, leaning her head back on the wall behind her. She reached a hand out and touched the force field keeping her from fleeing- it stung her hand with all the heat she knew it would, but after centuries without a physical form even pain felt kind of nice.

Peridot turned in her chair after Lapis tapped the screen for a third time, brows cinched together and mouth set in what could possibly be a permanent frown.

“Stop that! You’ll only hurt yourself.” Her nasally voice was laden with annoyance; it was clear she’d had enough of the day’s challenges.

“I would stop if you let me out.” Lapis grinned a bit, tapping the yellow wall a few more times, alternating fingers to give an almost-rhythm to the sounds of her skin being singed.

“I said stop!” Peridot stood, stomping over to Lapis’s cell with her hands balled into fists. “Is everyone on this ship set out to ruin my day?”

It was a rhetorical question, Lapis knew, but she couldn’t help but to prod her warden a bit.

“If you let me out, I promise I could make your day better.” She smiled sweetly, a stark contrast to the sour milk expression Peridot wore.

“And just how, dare I ask, would you do that?” Peridot crossed her arms and looked down on Lapis, one brow raising, humoring her.

“You won’t get to know unless you open the cell!” Lapis’s voice was probably too cheerful for someone in prison.

Peridot hung her head and sighed, then pressed a button on the wall beside the cell. The field momentarily vanished, then came right back up after she stepped inside.

Lapis’s eyes widened, and she scooted further back.

“What are you doing?”

Peridot scoffed and kneeled on the floor a foot from her, adjusting her visor.

“I obviously can’t let you out. I would lose my job. But there’s nothing in the rules that says I can’t keep you company. Besides, it gets boring going over the same flight plans over and over again. So go on, make my day better!” She sat back against the wall beside Lapis, crossing her legs and leaning her head back.

Lapis was a bit shell-shocked that Peridot of all people would even GET bored, let alone bored enough to seek out the company of a prisoner.

“Well…” She fidgeted with her hands for a moment, then scooted closer to Peridot, speaking with a bit of a giggle. “Close your eyes.”

“Is that really necessary? It’s not like you can escape, even if my eyes are closed.” Peridot did as she was instructed anyway, and awaited whatever half-bait scheme Lapis had come up with this time.

She was shocked out of her gem when she felt soft, cool skin being pressed to the side of her face, then trailing down her jawline. It wasn’t until there was a gentle kiss laid on the side of her neck that she realized what was going on and got the sense about herself to pull back, face flushed and eyes wide.

“I-w…What was that for? I will be reporting this…this act of harassment!” She got up, hand slapped to her neck, and hastily made her exit, Lapis’s giddy laughter following her down the hall as she went to her quarters to breathe for a moment, trying to shake off the depraved notion that she might have enjoyed that exchange.


End file.
